Disappearing Act
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Blaze has become invisible trying to perfect a technique Espio taught her. We have to restore her visibility by sunset. Read to find out more.
1. Blaze Disappears

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here with the first chapter of a brand new story. The story is called Disappearing Act. In the story, Blaze perfects a technique Espio taught her. The only problem is she becomes invisible as a result. We have to restore her visiblity by sunset. Otherwise, Blaze will be invisible forever. Enjoy the new story, my friends.

* * *

><p>Blaze was meditating in the forest when she thought about what Espio said. "You have to perfect and hone the technique whenever you get the chance to." She closed her eyes and concentrated on becoming invisible just like Espio was teaching her. She became invisible as expected. She then walked over to the lake nearby to check on her reflection and saw nothing. "I did it. I finally did it," Blaze said to herself. She had become invisible just like her mentor. She concentrated on becoming visible, walked over to the lake, and still saw nothing. "That can't be right. I was supposed to be visible," Blaze said. She tried again and again to become visible to no avail. "I better tell Rocket about this," Blaze said. She then walked out of the forest, into Station Square, and to the apartment building I was living in. She walked through the front door, took the elevator to the floor I was living on, and knocked on the door.<p>

I was busy playing Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure when I heard a knock at the door. "It's open," I said. The door swung open and closed. I paused the game to see who came in, but saw no one. I got back to my game when a voice came out of nowhere. "You're just gonna ignore me," the voice asked. I noticed the voice sounded exactly like Blaze. I brushed the possibility off. _Blaze can't be invisible. Only Espio can be invisible because he's a ninja. Unless,_ I thought. "Blaze, are you there, beautiful," I asked. "Of course I am. Right in front of your eyes," she replied. I turned the Xbox 360 off and walked over to where the voice came from. "Blaze," I asked. "I'm right here," she replied. "I better call Sonic and the others," I said. I grabbed my cell phone, picked Sonic out of my contacts, called him, and waited for him to pick up. "Rocket, what's going on," Sonic asked. "It's an emergency. You and the others have to come here ASAP," I replied. "You can count on me," Sonic said before hanging. In no time flat, everybody was here. "So, what's going on," Tails asked. "Just something that happened. Over to you, Blaze," I replied. "Blaze, what happened to you," Amy asked. "I may be able to supply an answer. It seems Blaze has perfected the technique I was teaching her a little too far and has become invisible as a result," Espio replied. "Well, that's definitely a good answer," Sonic said. "Blaze's visibility must be restored by sunset. Otherwise she will be invisible forever," Espio said. All of us were shocked, including Blaze. She got the news that if she's not visible by the end of the day, she's stuck like this forever.


	2. Hedgehog Plans and Failures

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you another chapter of Disappearing Act. In the last chapter, Blaze became invisible as a result of perfecting a technique Espio taught her. We learned that we have to restore her visibility before the sun goes down. In this chapter, we try to come with ideas to do just that. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>"What are some ideas to get Blaze back to normal," Sally asked. "We could let Blaze calm down so she could become visible again," I suggested. "No, that's too easy. We'll save that as a last resort," Sally said, causing me to roll my eyes. "How about coming up with a machine to reverse the effects," Tails suggested. "Maybe. We'll save that for later," Sally said. "How about we use the Master Emerald to reverse the invisibility," Sonic suggested. "No way, Sonic. You already used it once. You're not about to do the same thing again," Knuckles replied. "Guys, calm down. We'll go with Sonic's plan first, then Tails' plan, then any plans everyone comes up with. If all that doesn't work, we'll use Rocket's plan," Sally said. "Sweet. My plan it is," Sonic said, causing Knuckles to mutter under his breath. "Let's jet over to Angel Island, then," I said. We walked out of the apartment and went to Angel Island.<p>

We all gathered by the Master Emerald where Knuckles was reluctantly doing the ritual to activate it. We all waited for the emerald to work its magic on Blaze. We saw nothing happen and Blaze was still invisible. "Well, that was an useless plan," I muttered. "Any other plans beside Rocket's plan," Sally asked, causing me to mutter under my breath. "I got one," Amy replied. "What is it," Sally asked. "Well, there is this one artifact on display at the museum," Amy replied. "Say no more. I think I know what you're getting at," Sally said. "Why is she going with their ideas and not mine," I muttered.

We were at the museum, waiting for Sally and Sonic to get the artifact Amy mentioned. "We got it," Sonic said. "Though it wasn't easy," Sally said. Sally held the artifact up to Blaze's face. We waited for the artifact to do something. After a while, we stopped waiting. "Well, that didn't work," I said. I checked off Amy's name in my notepad. "We have to keep trying. It's still morning meaning we don't have a lot of time before sunset. We have to try something else," Espio said. "Espio's right. A few hours and Blaze is like this forever," Sally said.


	3. Even Machines Fail

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you another chapter of Disappearing Act. In the last chapter, Sonic and Amy came up with plans that ended in failure. In this chapter, Tails steps up to the bat with his plan to restore Blaze's visibility. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was sleeping while Tails was making his machine he thinks will reverse everything. "I'm done," Tails said, causing me to stir and open my eyes. "Done with that machine of yours," I asked. "Yup. This should do the trick of restoring Blaze's visibility," he replied. "Hopefully it won't and we could get down to my plan," I muttered. Tails called for everyone to come into the workshop. "Blaze, this might just be your ticket to being seen once more," Tails said. "Or maybe it'll crash and burn like the last two plans," I said, causing Sonic and Amy to glare at me. "What? Just speaking the truth. Sue me," I said. "You know, Rocket, we might not use your plan if you keep up that attitude," Sally said. "It is a good plan, though," Espio said. "Thank you, Espio. It's called simplicity, Sally," I said. Sally simply rolled her eyes at me. "Hey, don't you roll your eyes at me," I said. "Rocket, that's enough," Tails said. I muttered under my breath as Tails activated the machine. "Blaze, just step into the machine and I'll take over from there," Tails said. Blaze stepped into the machine as Tails pushed a few button and pulled a few switches. The machine roared to life as it was working its magic. The machine started to shut down as the door opened. Blaze stepped out only to still be invisible. Everyone groaned while I just imitated a car screeching and hitting a brick wall. "Okay, just for that, your plan is getting ignored and is only going to be used as a last resort," Sally said. "Fine with me. Just as long as my plan gets used," I replied. "Well, that didn't work," Tails said. I just checked Tails' name off in my notepad. "And Tails is down," I muttered.<p> 


	4. Carpets and Checkoffs

Get back, you little leprechaun! Leprechaun: You cannot catch me, laddie. Oh, yeah? Watch me. Get over here. Hey, you. Get back here! Oh. Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here trying to catch a leprechaun and bringing you the latest chapter of Disappearing Act. In the last chapter, it was Tails' turn to restore Blaze's visibility. Sadly, he failed and Blaze was still invisible. In this chapter, we get down to it and go through the plans one by one. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends. Leprechaun!

* * *

><p>It was Knuckles' turn with his plan involving my Xbox 360, some drapes, orange paint, and a carpet. I kept the Xbox out of his hold so he had to settle for the other three items. That plan didn't work out so well. The base of it was I had the carpet all over me, Rouge was tied up in the drapes, and Sonic was Big Orange now. "Okay, Sally. Whose bright idea is it now," I asked. "Maybe Shadow has a plan," Sally replied. "I haven't come up with a plan nor will I," Shadow said. "Why not," Sally asked. "Because I know Rocket'll only mock it," he replied. "I will. The last four plans didn't go so well," I said, causing Knuckles to jump on me. "What was that," he asked. "Nothing. I didn't say anything," I replied. "That's what I thought," he said, getting off me. "Knucklehead," I muttered under my breath. "Okay, Rocket, who else is on the list in your notepad," Sally asked. "Let's see. Sonic failed, Amy failed, Tails failed, Knuckles failed. Looks like there's still Cream, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Silver, and you," I replied, listing the names from my notepad. "What, me," she asked. "Yeah. I haven't heard a plan come out of you all day," I replied. "You should probably check me off your list, Rocket," Rouge said, still tied up in the drapes. "I got you. Same reason as Shadow," I asked. "Definitely," she replied. "Fair enough," I said, checking Rouge off the list. "Espio," I asked. "My plan is the same as yours," Espio replied. I then checked off Espio's name in my notepad. "Vector, got a plan yet," Sally asked. "Not really. I haven't been to think of one," Vector replied. "I get that," I said, rolling my eyes and checking off Vector's name in my notepad. "Okay, that leaves Cream, Charmy, Silver, and the princess," I said, causing Sally to hit me on the top of my head. "Ow!" "That's right. Don't you mess with the princess," Sally said.<p> 


	5. The Final Plan

fanfiction9821 bringing you the final chapter of Disappearing Act. In the last chapter, Knuckles tried his plan to restore Blaze's visibility. In this chapter, we go down the list and we have to be quick about it because sunset is fast approaching. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is a fine plan of yours, Silv," I said, rolling my eyes and hanging by my ankle. Silver and Charmy decided to combine their plans. Silver's plan involved springs and a rope while Charmy's plan involved feathers and honey. In the end, I felt the blood starting to rush to my head, Rouge was covered by the feathers and honey, and Sonic had a little spring in his step now. "It's gonna take me at least three baths to get all this off," Rouge said. "Rocket, who's left on the list now," Sally asked. I didn't respond because I passed out on account of the blood rushing to my head. I dropped the notepad and Shadow picked it up. "Let's see. Looks like there's you and Cream," Shadow replied, answering Sally's question. "Well, that answers that question," Sonic said. Because of the spring in his step, Sonic was launched into the ceiling. "Okay, I'll come up with a plan while somebody gets Rocket and Sonic down," Sally said. Shadow grabbed a knife and started cutting the rope that was tied around my ankle while Silver grabbed onto Sonic's legs and started pulling. "Ow. Silver, be careful with those," Sonic said. "Sorry, Sonic," Silver replied. I hit the floor hard after Shadow finished cutting the rope. "Thanks, Shads. Next time, could you warn me before you do something like that," I said as I started to untie the rope around my ankle. "Be grateful I got you down. And don't call me Shads. Faker calls me that and it infuriates me," Shadow replied. "Hey, princess. Come with a plan yet," I asked. "Not yet. And don't call me princess," Sally replied. "All right. Call me when you do," I said as I got the rope off my ankle. I then walked over to Silver who was still trying to pull Sonic from the ceiling. "Hey, Silv. Need any help with that," I asked. "It wouldn't hurt," Silver replied. I grabbed one ankle while Silver got the other ankle. I counted to three and we pulled with the strength we could muster up. We finally pulled Sonic out of the ceiling. "Thanks, guys. I didn't know how long I would be up there," Sonic said. "Well, princess? Anything come out of that regal mind of yours," I asked. "OK. Since I can't come up with a plan, we just use your plan," Sally replied. "Finally. I was waiting forever for you to say that," I said. "Blaze, where are you, beautiful," I called. "Right here," Blaze replied. "We're finally going along with my plan after all the failures of the day," I said. "Good. I didn't like seeing you with that rope tied around your ankle," Blaze replied. "Okay, Blaze. You just need to calm down and focus on becoming visible," I said. Blaze cleared her mind and only concentrated on restoring her visibility. Blaze quickly came into focus and I was glad she was back. "She's back," I said. "Good thing, too. Look outside," Vector said. I pulled the drapes back and saw it was almost sunset. "That's really good timing," I said. "Yeah, really good timing," Espio said. "See, Sally? It's always the simple plan that comes through in the end," I said. "Whatever. I'm just glad Blaze's back," Sally said. Everyone soon went home and I lied on my bed, knowing the Disappearing Act Blaze pulled was finished.<p> 


End file.
